It's strange how a phonecall can change your day
by I-Wanna-Be-A-Starkid-Phangirl
Summary: Alex and Carrie are having a great day until Carrie gets a call from Phil, Dan is in hospital and they don't know if he'll make it out. Phan with mentions of NeriBedtime
1. Chapter 1

**Im so sorry I didn't update, I went away for a couple of weeks with no Internet and I couldn't write on any of my fics so I wrote a whole bunch of one-shots and fluff instead! Hope you like it and please please review! -IWannaBe**

Its strange how a phonecall can change your day, Carrie and Alex were having a great time filming a new video in her room, but they'd been having problems filming so when Carrie's phone went off half way through take 17 they were both naturally quite put out.

"What is it Phil?" She asked annoyed, her attitude changed almost instantly when she heard that he seemed to be on the verge of tears

"I-I'm sorry Carrie, I know you were filming b-but I just I didn't really know who else to call, Charlie's in America and Chris and Peej are out if town and-"

"Phil, what is it, what's wrong! Are you okay" She asked concerned

"I'm fine... It's Dan, they just rang me, he- he got mugged"

"Oh my gosh! Is he okay?!"

"He's in the hospital"

"What happened"

"He- they stabbed him" Phil said, braking down into tears

"Phil... Where are you now?"

"I'm on.. My w-way to the hosp..ital"

"We're coming now!" She said, her voice shaking

"Th-thanks Carrie, I really appreciate it" He choked out before putting the phone down

"What's going on?!"

"Dan was- he was stabbed" She said, collapsing into him from where she was sitting beside him on the ground and began to cry

"Oh god is he gonna be alright?"

"I-I don't know, Phil didn't say, he was crying his eyes out"

"I'm not surprised! God knows what I'd do if it was you 'darlin"

"Can you drive?"

"I got the tube here, my cars still at my place across town"

"How far is it?"

"Not that far, maybe twenty minutes on the tube"

"Come on then, I don't want to leave him on his own there"

"I-I'm here for Dan Howell" Phil said to a young looking receptionist as the tears streamed down his ever pale face

"Name"

"Phil Lester"

"And what is your relationship with the patient"

"He's my boyfriend" The receptionist gave him an exceedingly dirty look before saying

"Just go wait over there" And pointing off towards a stuffy looking waiting room, as he walked away he could have sworn he heard her mutter something that sounded a lot like 'dirty faggs' under her breath but he ignored it, he didn't care about her.

Only a few minutes later Alex and Carrie came running through the doors up to the desk

"Hello, what can I help you with" The receptionist said, almost cheerfully

"We're here for Dan Howell" Alex said as Carrie was still crying

"Oh your with... Them. Fine then, names" Her voice becoming much cooler

"Alex Day and Carrie Fletcher"

"And your relationship with the patient?"

"We're his friends"

"Oh gosh I feel sorry for you!"

"Why, is he going to be okay!?" Carrie asked desperately

"I don't deal with that stuff, I just meant 'cos your friends with them"

"Look that's non of your business can you just tell us where he is?"

"Just go wait over there with him." She practically spat at them before they walked away to sit with Phil.

"H-hi guys thanks for c-coming"

"Phil we're not going to leave you here alone, I called the others when we were on the way. Chris and Pj are on there way back from Manchester, Charlie, Bry and Michael were on there way here tomorrow already and Emma and a bunch of the others are driving up."

"Thank you, did she t-tell you anything about what's goi..ng on y-you know with him"

"She won't tell us anything, she said she doesn't deal with that stuff"

"Did they say anything about his chances?" Carrie asked through her tears

"He'll live as long as they can stop the internal bleeding"

"His parents are on the way now anyway... He'll be alright Phil, he's never given up before"

"Except on law school" Carrie laughed a little, trying to cheer Phil up

"Are you the kids here for Daniel Howell?" A nurse came up to them and asked

"Yeh! Where is he?! Is he okay!?" Phil asked frantically

"He's out of surgery, they stopped the internal bleeding but he lost a lot of blood. He's in an induced coma while he recovers and he has about a 65% chance of waking up again, his odds are good for a stab victim with wounds like his, he was stabbed three times, in the shoulder, his thigh and the stomach""

"Can I see him?"

"Of course honey, what about you two?"

"We'll go in later, he needs some time alone" Alex said

"Okay then, it's just down the hall, room 557"

"T-thank you" Phil said to her, making his way down the hall.

When he opened the door he almost instantly began to cry again, Dan was normally so strong but now he was incredibly pale and he looked so fragile, most of his body was obscured by the bedsheets but Phil could see that there were tons of machines and wires hooked up to him, and that his right shoulder was heavily bandaged. He cautiously made his way over to Dans bedside taking his left hand and holding it as if it were made out of glass.

"I'm here, I'm here for you now" He assured his unresponsive love "I don't know if you can hear me but your going to be okay, I'm going to help you get through this. I brought you this from home" he told Dan, pulling the lama hat out of the bag he'd brought, preparing to stay as long as Dan needed him. "It was always your favourite, I might even have time to fix it, I brought Totoro too. I'm not going anywhere Dan, I'm not leaving here until you do. I love you" He kissed his hand, not daring to touch any other part of him in case something went wrong, he settled down in the chair beside Dan's bed, listening to the steady bleeping of the heart monitor that signalled his boyfriend was still going strong, it showed that he was still with him, and Phil was never letting go.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry this is kind of a filler chapter, and sorry in advance the next one probably wont have much phan in it either. One of the reasons this wasn't planned as a multishot was that it's pretty hard to write phan when Dan is in a comma! I swear I'll put plenary of fluffy phan stuff in chapter four though. -MagicInTheAir**

_**Other pairings (cannon/mentioned/implied) in this chapter- NeriBedtime, Luke x Emma, Bethan x Bertie, Ben x Tom, Jack x Dean and obviously Phan**_

"Phil?" Carrie asked tentatively knocking on the door before pushing it open a little and poking her head through slightly, trying to avoid looking at her broken friend in the hospital bed, she wasn't sure if she could handle it yet, it'd been well over an hour since he went in and they hadn't seen him. "Are you okay honey?"  
"I- Sorry Carrie I just..." He trailed off quietly looking up at her. He'd stopped crying but his eyes were all red and puffy, he looked like hell.  
"I get it, but do you mind if we come in and see him, just for a little while?"  
"Wha- oh my gosh sorry, I didn't even think I just... Who else is here?" He finished, somehow even quieter than before, he'd forgotten that other people would want to see Dan, he had so many people who loved him  
"His parents are on there way, so are Chris and Peej, about half of the British youtube community is in the waiting room and a ton more are on their way, I swear to god if that receptionist makes one more comment about Jack and Dean being together I'm going to slap her"  
"Yeh... She's not giving anyone too hard a time is she?"  
"Don't worry about it sweetie, you know those lot, they don't let it get to them, I'll just go get them shall I?" She asked him gently  
"Yeh, should I go for a bit?" He sighed a little, silently hoping he'd be allowed to stay  
"No, Phil stay you know he'd want you here more than all of us lot put together" She smiled kindly at him before exiting into the chaotic waiting room. Knowing that people would only be allowed in a few at a time she sent Kim, Linsey, Lex, Jack and Dean (Wanting to save them any further embarrassment at the hands of the bitch at the front desk) in, she heard a little murmured conversation and one of the girls crying before the door swung shut, leaving her once again cut off from Dan's room.  
She looked around for Alex among the crowd she couldn't see him, it was only after Hannah (who'd been staying with Jack, Tomska, Ciaran and Dean too as he practically lived there too) informed her that he'd only gone to try to find a bathroom that she calmed down and went to great the newest arrivals, Emma (Who the receptionist was glaring at, Carrie assumed on account of the violent purple hue of her hair) who was with Bethan, Luke (who had been staying with her and her dad for the week) and little Febe who was clutching her big sisters hand and looking around with some weird mixture of terror and excitement.  
"Hi Carrie, sorry I brought Feebs, I was babysitting, mums on her way to pick her up already so I should be fine soon, we came as soon as we heard"  
"Is your fwend gonna be okay? Emma said he got a hole in his bewwy" Febe looked up at Carrie asking  
"He's going to be just fine, he's in a comma at the moment, that means that the doctors put him to sleep for a little while so that he can get better"  
"Oh thank god" Bethan sighed relived, Luke wrapped his arm around Emma's shoulders saying  
"So he's defiantly going to be okay?"  
"They said that at the moment there's a 60% chance of him waking up, though its early on, the odds might get better"  
"He'll pull through this, just another of his many near death experiences" He shrugged, though his eyes betrayed he was more worried than he was letting on, probably for the sake of the girls.  
"Hey Carrie do you know where the canteen is? I'm supposed to give Feebs something to eat before she goes home"  
"Um I think I saw a sign saying its downstairs"  
"I'll have a look, coming Luke?"  
"Sure, I don't trust you not to get lost"  
"Hey!" She smiled halfheartedly waking his chest before kissing him fleetingly on the cheek, they were putting on a show of there usual banter, more for Febe than anybody else, but neither of their hearts were in it, they were too worried to focus on petty little arguments. They walked off downstairs and Bethan went and sat next to Bertie, who wrapped his arm around her as she leaned her head into his chest. For the first time Carrie noticed that despite the fact there must have been almost twenty people there but the room was near silent, the occasional whispered snatches of conversation could be heard but people were just sat around, one or two crying but mostly they just looked shocked and worried, Dan had a lot of friends.  
An hour or s. Later as the last few groups started to leave the room Carrie felt a set of strong arms wrap around her waist, she turned her head to find that Alex had evidently found his way back upstairs, she brought her lips to meet his, just for a moment and, though she would have preferred it to be longer they had to brake apart when they heard a slight commotion coming from the resorption desk, Tom (Milsom) and Ben were standing in front of her, and if she had managed to not be offended by their rather exotic hair colours, then she had certainly been pushed over the edge at the sight of their interlocked hands as she started shouting about getting stuck dealing with a bunch of freaky faggots and stormed off, leaving the rather bewildered and angry boys.  
"Guys I'm so sorry about her she's been nothing but a homophobic bitch all day"  
"It's fine 'Lex, get it all the time, but why didn't you call me! I only found out when Bertie text asking why I didn't show up!"  
"I'm so sorry!" Carrie gasped a little "I don't have your new number but I thought somebody else would have called you!"  
"Apparently not, doesn't matter though, we still beat Chris and Pj"  
"I'm not sure that's how it works"  
"Irrelevant, where is he?  
"He's just through there, we were about to go in, then Phil can have some time alone"  
"Are his parents here?"  
"They came earlier, his mum cried quite a lot but they had to go home to look after his little brother" (IDK if he has a brother but yeh...)  
"Does he look... You know bad"  
"I- I only saw him for a minute but yeh... He just looks broken"  
"How's Phil holding up?"  
"He's pretty shaken up about everything, he'd stopped crying last time I saw him but that was hours ago"  
"Should we go in or give him a minute...?"  
"Let's just go in, he might not want to be alone" Tom said quietly, wrapping his arm around Bens waist, giving them both a mutual feeling of support and comfort, neither of them even wanted to think about what they'd do if they were in Phil's situation. "I know I wouldn't want to be"  
"Yeh... Come on"

**Once again sorry this chapters shit, just review or whatever telling me how bad it is -MagicInTheAir**


End file.
